


One Step Closer

by saidno1ever



Series: Perri Dice [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: American High School AU, Bipolar Disorder, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo are schoolmates. At first they can't stand each other what with Izaya always spreading rumors and getting Shizuo in trouble, but maybe there is a kinder side to him... Probably not. Izaya's a freakin douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a full story but it's broken into parts.

“They said you aren’t allowed to play sports?” Izaya chuckled as he took a bite of Shizuo’s sandwich.

“Yeah. Apparently my strength gives me an unfair advantage over everyone else.” Shizuo mumbled, watching his lunch slowly get devoured.

“It makes sense. But still, I would love to watch Shizu-chan put holes in people with tennis balls.”

Shizuo snorted, “I don’t think they understand that I can control it if I’m calm.”

Izaya reached over and uncapped Shizuo’s Fuze, “But you know someone would make you angry one way or another.” He then proceeded to gulp down half the bottle.

Shizuo pulled it away then growled, “They could at least give me a chance.”

“You want me to pull some strings?”

“…What? What do you mean?”

“How do you think I have an A in Stats, Shizu-chan? I know how to get my way.”

Shizuo took a sip of Fuze, “I don’t want you threatening any teachers, Izaya.”

Izaya looked affronted, “I’ve never threatened a teacher.”

Shizuo gave him a pointed look.

“In high school.” Izaya finished.

“That’s what I thought.”

Izaya picked up the banana from Shizuo’s lunchbox, “I have ways other than threatening.”

Shizuo raised a brow, watching the smaller boy peel the banana, “Such as?”

Izaya only grinned and said nothing.

The blonde looked around the empty library. Even the librarian had retreated outside, probably on a smoke break. Shizuo had started eating in the library after the first time he walked by, and saw Izaya sitting by himself and reading. Even though they were constantly fighting and were responsible for most of the school’s property damage, the sight made him strangely uncomfortable. His usual lunch friends had been very understanding.

Shizuo looked back over when he saw Izaya placing the banana peel on the tray.

“Geez, are you trying to make up for not eating lunch all semester?”

Izaya shook his head, resting his hands on the table since both of them were now out of food, “I’m taking a new medication. It’s making me really hungry. I’m probably gonna end up gaining a few pounds.”

“You could use it.” Shizuo chuckled.

“I don’t want to get fat.”

“You won’t be fat. You’ll actually be at a healthy weight.”

“Oh, so now you’re saying I’m skinny?”

“Yes.”

Izaya crossed his arms and pouted cutely, “Unbelievable, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya was the only person he knew who would be offended by being called skinny. Shizuo took a final sip of his Fuze before allowing Izaya to have the rest.

Lunch was almost over so Shizuo wrapped all of his trash in a napkin and put it on Izaya’s tray.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Shizuo asked, off-handedly, standing and picking his book bag up off the floor.

Izaya swallowed down the rest of the drink before standing up too, “Probably not. Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we could hang out.”

Izaya picked up his tray and began walking to the trashcan, “Where?”

“Could we go to your house?”

“No.” Izaya said sharply. Shizuo stared at the back of his head in wonder, but Izaya did not elaborate.

“Oooooh kay. You could come to my house then.”

“Hm. An opportunity to see where the monster sleeps. Sounds inviting.”

Shizuo zipped up his lunch bag and stuffed it in his backpack, “I’m not going to sleep with you around.”

Izaya spun around, revealing a wicked grin, “Then I’ll just to come back when you are.”

The blond rolled his eyes, “Worse comes to worse, I’ll just crush you.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
